You Are So Vain
by Turdle
Summary: AU: Infamous 1900 singer Bella swan graced the stage until one man, one night. Causing her to write the song of a century. When this vain man returns years later can the world clue in what this song is about. Edward x Bella. LEMONS.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's products, or the song or mystery behind it by Carly Simons. Both are absolute brilliant piece of art.

PS: This is not a song fic, the song is incorporated because it is meaningful to the plot. That is all.

Summery: AU: American infamous 1900 singer Bella Swan graced the stage lightly until she met one man, one night, causing her to write the mysterious song of a century. When that certain man come back into her life 10 years later, everyone question's her intrigue in this man. ExB

x

**Prologue.**

_Show lights glimmering off my silky brown hair._

_My skin still abnormally pale on the 1908 London stage._

_But I was unique, talented and shy. Yet I never ceased to thrill the ever loving audience I placed my life around. _

_My name was Bella Swam, the gorgeous and the once blossoming London scarlet, who sang the music to cure any man's needs. Or so I thought. Every show I went to, I only was applauded, begged for more. I was now the most infamous London Lady._

_And who did I ever have to thank? _

_Who else but the most intriguing, vain man- er whatever his godly being was. The only man to ever run out on **me. **_

_x_

That night I walked down the hobble stones of London, my heals clicking with every step. My manager rapped his arm around mine, escorting me to the local club. The British cool air was suffocating me.

My gigs were still small back then, but so much less precaution was needed to get in; no guards or crazy stalker lovers.

_Of course there was one man I'd love to have around my neck again._

The air was damp, wrapping itself around my throat and filling it with the tightening moister. It was abnormally warm from this time of year in London. This fact canceled any possible snow fall already unlike in the streets of London.

Micheal Newton was my manager, every popular singer in London had had him at one point in their career, in more ways than one. Except for me; I the despised the horny bastard. I only used him for the perks of show business. It was what this was about anyways; lying and deceit.

I would keep my innocences far from this business, or so I thought.

"Good day Newton, Miss Swan." The club owner tipped his hat to our familiar due.

"Good day." He said nonchalantly handing the man his show coat ignorantly. I swore I would never be that way, regardless how swallowed by fame I might be. I would not be vain, I didn't care how the public cried.

It was my most despised feature in some one.

No one was perfect, _no one_ should have it tucked into their ego that they were..

"Thank you sir." My gentle voice chimed with a shy smile as I handed his my wolf fur coat. He took it the wrong way like _any_ man.

"I do hope you have a good night madam." His smile and winked making me cringe.

Selfish Womanizing Bastards.

I managed to work up a half decent smile as a way to politely turn down his offer and continued to walk towards back stage. The lights and musky air was like a drug. Cigar smoke hung around my head like song birds. It tightened my throated unfashionably. It was a atmosphere no good for vocal expression.

Micheal rushed me back stage in a small closet sized dress room where I dabbed my already present make up. Full rosy cheeks, and smoldering smoky eyes enough to unleash any man's sins. The dressing rooms would change, but these eyes would remain.

"Bells, get going." Micheal commanded, escorting me to the bright stage, it's black wooden stairs exceedingly difficult. I tripped over my dark magenta dress with the abnormally large heals. There was no way girls like me should be wearing theses without a caution label.

I manage to get on top the stage, the crowd welcoming me with a roaring applause at the sound of my name.

**Bella Swam.**

She would be unmistakable.

Unforgettable.

Legendary.

Thanks to that one _unnatural_ vain being.

And he...

Would go _unmentioned as_ revenge for my embarrassment.

I took gasp of air, made to sound my first note. But he ruined him. His beautiful features stole the air unrighteously from my breath. My words couldn't come out. The cats tail lyrics which I couldn't understand, were gone from my mind. I was blank like a dark chalkboard.

His was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my chocolate eyes on. His eyes were the lightest shade as topaz I'd ever seen in a man, his skin laid flawlessly on his chiseled face, his body broad and toned even covered by his top coat.

His eyes caught mine, this beautiful unnatural being. His looked so proud, like he honestly owned the whole establishment. Every woman in the room, thick or thin, rich or poor wanted him. No one could have him. His hat was tipped strategically covering his one eye, and a scarf wrapped around his thick neck, the colour of apricot. We stared, memorized by each other. I couldn't- and wouldn't escape his smoldering glare. His focused glare was questioning. What was so special about me? It didn't matter to me. I had to have this shinny toy; he was better than fame itself.

Little did I know that would be my ultimate choice.

"Swan.." I heard Micheal's angered voice snap at me.

Fuck.

I didn't want to sing, my passion in life. I didn't want anything but him anymore. My world was propelled in a new direction from that moment. I wanted to stay and stare at this beautiful man. But I needed my career, I needed the money and this very important gig.

I would sing to this angelic being. At least half my desires were filled.

And so the dribbled lyrics fell from my tong, never leaving his questioning glare. Never once even after the last word was melodically sang.

Even after my feet were barely able to make it down the steps.

Even after ignoring Micheal's shocked applause.

I didn't hear it.

I didn't hear any applause at all. My mind was too washed away by _his_ beauty.

Even after he grabbed my hand with his cold hard one.

Even after he kissed me full force, pushing me against the wall with surprising force.

I didn't know what wanted.

I didn't know what he wanted from all this.

But we got something we both liked. I tamed his muscular body, his god like status. He mounted me, rigid and petrifying, but that didn't stop our sweet flame. We were hotter than ember, but colder than ice. We slammed into each other more emotion than anyone should feel in a life time. I'd never had pleasure like that given to me before. His hands would roam my body, never tiring me. His topaz eyes never left my body, praising ever flowering curve.

Teasing each nipple with his icy breath. Kissing every inch of my body, handling me like I was a porcelain doll. Making my core weep with orgasms.

But that's how he left me.

More broken, angry than any other man.

He took my purified innocents. He took it refined it,and stomped on it. I thought even know we'd only laid eyes on each other that one night, we were inseparable. But I was wrong. He told me with his humming voice, that we looked so good linked in each other's arms. He told me he wanted to no other but me.

Filthy liar- I thought.

He gave me away like a letter, the thing I thought he loved. He was never to call on me again.

I was stupid and naive for believing this man.

He was the vainest man I'd ever met. Even though he was the only man I wanted with ever inch of my body.

I must have had clouds in my coffee that day, because I could never trust another man with my feelings at harbor like that. No other man but him would touch what he touched, I would be as sacred as him.

His vanity had cursed me.

But his song...

Had blessed me.

'You are so vain. You probably think this song is about you.' I called out in the London streets every evening after that, cursing him.

Edward.

Edward Cullen.

x

Ehh.. Short I know.

But it's a brief introduction. This will be different, saying I just wrote the complete opposite pairing. Meh, I love my change of mind.

I love them both, Edward and Jacob. Sexy men better be ready for my threesome. ;)

Please review if you want any more ;)


End file.
